Talk:My Best Friend's Brother - Dipper Pines x Candy Chiu/@comment-25279302-20140808050607
Blushing I ruffled out the wrinkles in my dress and silently hoped I looked okay. The dress itself was beautiful, sewn as a flower girl gown for my grandmothers wedding. It was quite old but you would never have been able to tell. It was a pastel pink that that twist and turns, stopping just above my feet. It had roses of purple and red gathered at the bottom that slowly pan out and upward. I was brought out of my daze by Mabel greeting me, Grenda couldn't make it tonight, but that didn't stop me and Mabel. I smiled at her and reached up to fix my hair, I was worried about my bun slipping out, my hair tends to be quite sleek and ties don't hold it well, but lots of pins usually do the trick. "hello Mabel!" I greeted shyly "I brought the dresses" that was all it took for Mabel to freak out, she has been extremely excited ever since I told her my family makes dresses for a hobby. She grabbed my hand and rushed me up the stairs. Startled, but not surprised, (this is coming from MABEL) I turned back just in time to see Dipper leaning against the door frame, giving me a lopsided grin. Mabel POV: I grabbed Candy's hand and rushed her up the stairs, I had SUPER exciting news to tell her but it could only be told in private. I just barely slammed the door behind me before I whisper-screamed "Dipper has a crush on you!" I bit my bottom lip and pressed my knees together in anticipation of her reaction. Candy had told me long ago about her crush on Dipper, and I thoroughly enjoyed hearing her ramble on and on his amazing qualities, and how cute her is. I squealed at the thought of them sharing there first kiss together, awkward and unexperienced. Candy was flabbergasted, she gawked at the thought and her face immediately became red. "Your face is red as a cherry! ~Maybe that means he's gonna' pop yours~!?" I cooed jokingly. It seemed as though Candy would nose bleed at any moment, she pushed me at the thought of what I had implied. I chuckled, waiting for a reply. Candy's POV: My mouth hung wide open, and, as if on cue, my hair slipped out of my bun, hair clips clattering to the ground in defeat. I pushed my hands to my cheeks as I felt warm, salty tears trail down my lips. Mabel thought I had some girly purposeless crush on this boy, but it was SO much more than that. I covered the rest of my face with my hands and pulled my knees up. I didn't care that I didn't have any shorts on underneath my gown, I needed to cry. Dipper is the most amazing boy I've ever met, he's nothing like those fake boy bands or anime guys. He is sweet, loving, caring, compassionate- I could go on forever... "h-he likes me...?" I asked to no one in particular, as I lifted my face and pushed my glasses up. "Yes! That's what I just said Candy!" Mabel giggled at me. "What did he say? How do you know? What about Wendy?" I blurted off question after question, I just couldn't believe this was happening! Boys NEVER took interest in me at school, I've always been the weird girl. I continued rattling off questions until Mabel placed her hand on my shoulder, and didn't answer a single question, she simply smiled at me. At that point I knew she was being absolutely genuine, and I burst into tears once again. Mabel silently took me and dressed me up in my finest gown, that's what she called it anyways, I didn't even look at it. My eyes were red and puffy, and my vision was blurry. She curled my hair and French braided it into a gorgeous bun, she put a light amount of makeup on me and we hugged for what felt like forever. She was focused on my eyes, like she was waiting. After awhile of us idly chatting she smiled and pulled out her phone, she sent a quick text and looked back up at me. I tilted my head at her but she simply shrugged it off and stood up. She grabbed my hand and pulled me up, and walked me to the door. "go outside" she coaxed, opening the door for me. Immediately put off by her behavior, I back up and gave a prompt no. She rolled her eyes and told me to trust her. I sighed and walked out, only to hear the slam of a door behind me. My heart raced as I spun around, I placed my hands on the sign crudely taped to the door. It read 'go! C:'I banged my head on the door. "I cant believe I fell for that!" I growled at myself. It took me a few minutes before I heard a frustrated grunt from the other side of the door, and I got the hint. I walked to the main room of the Shack, knobby kneed and terrified "I hate you Mabel..." I whispered to myself, just barely making my way around the moonlit home. I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard an all too familiar chuckle. Dipper's POV: I chuckled at Candy, she was acting so adorable as she stumbled around the shack, no doubt absolutely pissed at Mabel. I smirked, seeing her straiten up and swiftly turn around to greet me. Since Mabel had told me of Candy's 'crush' I had been so confident around the girl, I had everything to gain, and nothing to lose. I pushed myself off my leaning position and strode towards the shaking girl, almost sliding to a stop and I wrapped one arm around her, pulling her as close as possible. "Milady~ Are you ready for a night of enchantment?" I asked as I lifted my right hand and let star dust glitter around the room. She didn't seem to notice, she was too busy blushing and stuttering at my closeness. I laughed and dropped that act, dropping the top hat I'd found and tossing it to 'who knows where'. I backed away and pulled her to a nearby couch, holding her hand, rubbing my thumbs in circles around her delicate appendage. I pressed my forehead against hers and closed my eyes. "I really like you" I whispered to her, not wanting anyone else to overhear. Her eyes shifter to me as she waited for me to continue. "I know I'm not the best, romantic type guy- I-I mean I'm better than others! but, I'm not one for being amazingly dreamy, with roses and sham pane on the perfect moonlit night" I breathed, leaning back. "But it would make my day-er summer, if we could be together for as long as possible until I have to leave you." I felt a pang of regret at the mention of Summer, I wish this moment could last forever. She looked up at me, tears streaking her beautiful pale face, then she finally spoke. "I would love to"